battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
Page under construction. ---- :"To be a Sith is to taste freedom and to know victory." :―Yuthura Ban This is the Imperial Fleet of the glorious Sith Empire, we have come here to conquer, if you are with us, join us in our crusade of being the ultimate naval power that has ever existed, but if you are not with us, you are against us, and we shall seek destruction to you and your navy, for we are Sith, we do not believe in peace, it is a lie, there is only passion, and through passion we gain strength, through strength, we gain power, through power, we gain victory, through victory, our chains are broken. The Force shall free us. More content will be added to this section soon enough. ---- =''Our Goal''= ---- We are determined, and we seek nothing but naval prowess, we shall succeed with, or without you, since we seek to become the most powerful navy ever seen. =''Our Homeworld''= ---- :"Korriban shall be as it always has been. A graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, still whispering within their tombs. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia." :―Darth Traya Korriban, is the sole planet in the Horuset system, located across the galaxy. It is the original homeworld of the Sith species and a sacred planet for the Sith Empire, housing the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith, and containing immense dark side power. Korriban is also, besides of being our homeworld, our main headquarters, here we make every decision regarding the Sith Empire, it is also here, where we train our Sith ground forces and apprentices at our Sith Academy located here, only the strongest individuals within mind, body, and spirit become a Sith, the weakest die in the process, it is survival of the fittest. =''Member List''= ---- Marka Ragnos - Dark Lord of the Sith : Marka Ragnos is a respected, feared and obeyed Dark Lord of the Sith, considered wise and powerful. In order to ensure his seat as a Dark Lord of the Sith, Ragnos conducted ruthless campaigns against his Sith enemies, marking the beginning of a Golden Age for the Sith. He is the leader of the Sith Empire, he, along with the Sith Council shall place the Sith Empire above any other Navy they encounter, he is skilled both using melee combat, and using of the Force. Darth Vestrus :A demented, twisted, and horrible man, Darth Vestrus started out in the slums of Coruscant as a smuggler for the Hutt clan. While he was on a route to Tatooine smuggling arms to Jabba the Hutt's palace he was caught by a group of Imperial troopers who raided his ship. When they found illegal weapons a fight broke out where Vestrus discovered he had powers with the Force. He came back to his parents, who saw the Imperial-issue blaster he was carrying, and killed them to collect the money for the Sith Academy on Korriban. While in the academy, he slaughtered several other students who got on his bad side, but was taken by a Sith Lord to be his acolyte. His Sith Lord became influenced by the Jedi cause and asked Vestrus to join him. Vestrus took his saber and killed him, keeping his head and saber as a trophy. He has since rose through the ranks and become a Sith Fist, and is now skilled in ship building as well as blaster and melee combat. He is highly skilled in the use of the Force. Lord Gutripper :Gutripper is a shrewd and malevolent person from a planet in the deep core that no longer exists. He is extremely powerful in the dark side and has been ever since he learned of his force capabilities at 5 years old. he quickly started running a crime syndicate, slowly growing until he was taking out entire cities on his home planet. when the planet rose up against him, he looted his own crime syndicate for his own personal gain before deorbiting his entire planet into its primary star. He leaves a trail of debris wherever he goes. Darth Vanquish :Originally from Dantooine, this 'Hand' he was taken by a Sith Lord from his homeworld to train as an assassin. He is a master of the seven traditional lightsaber forms, using a unique blend to eliminate his targets. =''Allies''= *Dragonfire Privateering League =''Enemies''= None so far. =''Available Positions''= ---- The following positions or 'ranks' are the ones available at the moment, by answering the questions listed at the application you will be given a rank, your actions in combat may give you 'prestige', and the Dark Lord of the Sith shall grant you a higher position among the Sith. Sith Master It is the title of a Sith individual who instructed at least one apprentice in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Traditionally, the apprentice was required to kill his or her mentor before they could train their own apprentice and advance to the rank of Master, but this is no longer required. Shadow Hand It is the title given to the second-in-command of the Sith monarch, or Sith'ari. Sith Lord This is a title that is conferred on members of the Sith Empire who have both considerable knowledge of and strength in the dark side, this is given to only those that have truly devoted themselves to the Sith cause and the Dark Side. Sith apprentice The Sith apprentice is an individual, that begins serious training under a Sith Master, usually chosen by the Master himself or herself, after the potential apprentice displays an impressive act of loyalty or cruelty. Sith Marauder "Is it battle that stirs you, to meet an enemy blade upon blade? Such is the way of the greatest of the Sith Marauders, who seek strength in war... and in rage." ― Darth Traya Sith Acolyte It is a rank given to those that have just started their training under guidance of a Sith Lord Sith Assassin "...is it the ways of darkness and shadow you seek, the power that comes from striking unseen and sensing weaknesses in your enemies…? The ways of the assassins of the Sith." ― Darth Traya Hand "You will now be one of my Hands—my own personal assassin. Henceforth you will take orders only from me—report only to me." ― Darth Krayt to Darth Talon This position is only given to those that have excelled in combat as an apprentice, you become a Sith Lord's personal assassin, and you shall only take orders and report to that respective Sith Lord, however, you get to choose, wether if you want to become a Sith Lord's Hand or continue with your training to become a Sith Lord yourself. Fist The Fist is a Sith Lord who serves as the supreme military commander from a sector, a sector can be a continent, an ocean, or a whole planet, this position can be only be given by the Dark Lord himself. Sith Tyro A Sith Tyro is an apprentice of Sith teachings who had not yet been chosen to become a formal apprentice, it is above the rank of Sith Acolyte. Sith Saber A Sith Saber, also known as a Sith Knight, is a rank in the Sith Empire. Sith apprentices were promoted to the rank of Sith Saber after completing their formal training under a Master. When a member of the Empire obtains the rank of Saber, they are allowed to customize their robes and acquire possessions, privileges that are unavailable to apprentices. Sith Inquisitor Sith Inquisitors are a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the political circles. In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Marauders, Inquisitors specialize in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. =''How can you join the Sith?= ---- You can join us by answering these simple questions: 1.- Your character's name 2.- Gamecenter name 3.- Your character's biography 4.- In what kind of ships do you specialize building? 5.- Your flagship 7.- Why do you want to join the Sith? Your answer must be concrete. 8.- Which position or 'rank' do you think you deserve? The following questions will determine if you're a suitable candidate to join us, if you are a Pure Sith: 1.- You're on your flagship heading to battle, however, you see an enemy wreckage before you engage the enemy, there seems to be survivors from the ship. What do you do? 2.- Your forces are oppressing enemy forces, on land, air, and sea, however, the enemy begs for mercy. What do you do? 3.- You see an oportunity of conquering an allied piece of land, or a planet, your ally is weak at the moment due to him losing a war against a faction. Do you help your ally or do you crush them and become more powerful yourself? =''Ship Gallery= ---- Here, you will find our ship arsenal, every ship commissioned to our cause is shown below. FistofOpression.JPG|The Fist of Opression is the flagship of Darth Vestrus, and is a star dreadnought feared throughout the galaxy. It was inspired by the Executor-class star dreadnoughts as well as the Eclipse-class. BladeofAggression.JPG|The Blade of Aggression is a ship based off of the Sovereign class star dreadnaught, the Specter class star destroyer, and the Venator class star destroyer. It serves as a support for the Fist of Oppression class. =''Naval Roster''= ---- *Fist Of Oppression Class - 10 ships in service, 15 planned =''Sith News''= March 22nd, 2014 *The Sith Empire becomes far more present *Marka Ragnos becomes the Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Vestrus joins the Sith Council as a Sith Lord and a Sith Fist *Lord Gutripper joins the Sith Council as well, with the rank of Sith Marauder *A Sith perished by the hands of a man known as Darksire, he has been spared, but not forgotten, yet he has been warned, if he commits an act of such nature, he will be facing the Dark Lord's wrath. March 23rd, 2014 *Darth Vanquish joins the Sith cause Category:New/Small Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets